Play
by Meltavi
Summary: Hari Sabtu damai Halilintar sirna begitu saja ketika ia harus menjaga sepupunya, Api. "Bang Hali gak asik,"/ Oh ayolah, masa' ia harus ngerangkak ke kolong meja hanya untuk membuntuti sebuah mobil mainan? MEMBUNTUTI SEBUAH MOBIL MAINAN? / bro!HaliApi.


Halilintar berbaring santai di sofa ruang keluarga sembari menonton acara lawak di televisi. Di meja tersedia cemilan berupa keripik balado yang sesekali Halilintar comot untuk menambah kenikmatan di Sabtu pagi ini. Suasana damai dan tentram yang amat langka ini tentu saja tidak boleh Halilintar sia-siakan. Kedua adik kembarnya tengah mengikuti acara _super camp_ anak pramuka, dan mereka baru akan pulang hari selasa. Itulah mengapa, Halilintar sangat bahagia hari ini.

Sepertinya ...

BRAK!

"Hali!"

Suara pintu dibanting dan panggilan dari bundanya membuat Halilintar menoleh terkejut. Dilihatnya wanita paruh baya itu yang terlihat sangat gusar, menciptakan kernyitan di dahi Halilintar karena bingung.

"Kenapa, Bun?"

Bundanya menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa. Halilintar merubah posisi menjadi duduk, menunggu sang bunda menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bunda... Bunda barusan dapet telepon," ucap wanita paruh baya itu. "Ada operasi besar di rumah sakit, dan pimpinan rumah sakit mengutus dokter terbaik untuk melaksanakan tugas itu,"

Sampai situ, Halilintar sudah mengerti.

Ibunya merupakan salah satu dokter terbaik di tempat bekerjanya, jadi dia pasti akan ikut serta.

"Ibu ikut serta dalam operasi besar itu,"

Sepupunya akan datang siang ini dan ia sudah tentu menggantikan bundanya untuk mengurus bocah itu.

"Api dateng jam satu, jadi kamu tolong jaga dia, ya?"

Dan kenapa ini harus terjadi saat hanya ada ia di rumah?

* * *

**Play**

**By Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar**

**Warn : AU, typo, gaje, humor garing, teen!Halilintar - kids!Api**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong

Halilintar membuka pintu dengan sangat ogah-ogahan. Saat daun pintu terbuka, ia mendapati seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun, berdiri menyengir lebar tanpa sebab. Tingginya hanya mencapai pinggang Halilintar, sehingga ia harus benar-benar mendongak agar bisa menatap dirinya. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat di tubuh, tas jingga di punggung, serta topi yang dipasang asal-asalan sehingga poni rambutnya terlihat jelas. Agak menggemaskan sih, tapi Halilintar tidak memedulikannya.

"Hey Ho Bang Hali!" sapa Api, bocah itu dengan riang. Halilintar hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon, sebelum membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk Api. Bocah itu masuk dengan langkah semangat, melempar tasnya ke kaki meja tanpa menyadari eskpresi Halilintar yang mencoba untuk sabar.

"Kok sepi banget? Bang Upan sama Bang Gem kemana?" tanya Api, kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari dua kembaran Halilintar di setiap sudut rumah. Namun ia tidak menemukan keberadaan dua abang sepupunya itu.

"Lagi kemping," jawab Halilintar singkat. Ia memungut tas bocah itu, meletakkannya di atas sofa ruang tamu. "Kamu ke sini sama siapa?"

Api yang berada di ambang pintu dapur menoleh. Menghampiri Halilintar yang kini duduk di sofa sembari menyalakan televisi. "Aku jalan kaki dari sekolah,"

"Sendiri?" tanya Halilintar kaget.

"Iya," Api mengangguk kalem. Tidak menyadari ekspresi terkejut Halilintar, bocah itu duduk di sofa dan menikmati siaran kartun di depannya. Sementara Halilintar masih dalam lautan pikirannya, membayangkan seorang bocah seperti Api berjalan kaki dari sekolah sampai ke rumahnya sendirian.

Sendirian...

Sendirian?!

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Wei," panggil Halilintar, Api hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman. "Pas di jalan... nggak ada yang apa-apain Api, 'kan?" tanya Halilintar hati-hati. Bocah itu bisa jadi terluka di tempat yang tidak bisa Halilintar lihat, atau bahkan uang jajannya dipalak oleh preman jalanan?

Api menggeleng ringan. Meski begitu Halilintar masih belum percaya, jika Api mengatakannya tepat di depan wajahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sang kakak sepupu pun berlutut di depan bocah itu, membuat tinggi mereka menjadi setara.

"Bang Hali nanya serius... Api beneran nggak papa, 'kan?" tanya Halilintar lagi, tatapannya sudah menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Api yang ditatap begitu mengernyit bingung, tak biasanya Halilintar bersikap aneh seperti ini. Kembaran Taufan itu sehari-harinya cuek, tidak peduli, dan terkesan bodo amat. Yah, kata bang Upan sih gitu.

"Apaan sih, bang Hali... Api gapapa nih, liat. Gaada yang luka. Semuanya masih utuh," jawab Api sembari menunjukkan wajah, tangan, dan kakinya bergantian sebagai bukti. "Lagian Api tiap hari emang jalan kaki, kok. Bang Hali gatau?"

Halilintar cengo. "Ti-tiap hari?!"

"He eh. Orong deket kok. Kata Mamah kita harus irit sama olahraga sedikit tiap pagi, jadinya Api jalan kaki deh kalo sekolah," jelasnya bersemangat.

Halilintar mengangguk-angguk seperti orang idiot, otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya nyambung. Bocah 6 tahun, jalan kaki ke sekolah sendirian, sulit dipercaya...

Halilintar menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Oke. Sepertinya memang ia yang terlalu lebay. Sekolah Api dekat, dan jalannya lewat gang perumahaan bukan jalan raya. Jadi harusnya aman-aman saja, 'kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Baru saja Halilintar ingin mengajak Api makan, bocah itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Halilintar menatap sekitar ruang tamu, tapi sosok kecil itu tidak ditemukan di sana.

"Api," panggil Halilintar mulai berjalan ke dapur mengecek apakah Api ada di sana atau tidak.

"Apa bang Hali?" sahut suara cemprengnya, membuat Halilintar menengok ke arah suara yang berada di lantai atas. Terlihat Api yang berdiri di puncak anak tangga, tersenyum lebar dengan mobil-mobilan remote di tangannya.

"Api awas nanti jatoh!" peringat Halilintar, ngeri sendiri melihat bocah itu berdiri di atas anak tangga. "Turun sini, cepetan," perintah Halilintar. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Api secepat itu naik ke lantai dua dalam kurun waktu sebentar? Nggak mungkin 'kan dia teleportasi?

Dengan ceria, Api melompat turun dari anak tangga satu ke anak tangga lainnya. Halilintar yang menunggu di bawah menahan napas, hampir jantungan melihat cara Api turun dari tangga.

_Ekstrem_ _banget_ _buset._

"Bang Hali main mobil-mobilan, yuk?" ajak Api, menunjukkan mobil mini biru bergradasi putih dengan remotnya sekaligus pada Halilintar. "Bang Upan udah bilang kok sama Api, kalo mau main mobil-mobilan ambil aja di kamar. Ayo Bang, kita main," Api meraih tangan abangnya yang masih terdiam, menarik-nariknya agar Halilintar tersadar dan menyetujui permintaannya.

Halilintar menghela napas, kepalanya mengangguk kecil karena tak tega wajah Api yang sudah memelas. Bocah itu bersorak senang, lalu kembali berkutat dengan _remote control_ di tangannya. Halilintar mengangkat alis ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Cuma main mobil aja, 'kan? Terus bang Hali ngapain?" tanya Halilintar, menyadari main mobil-mobilan seperti ini hanya bisa dimainkan satu orang.

Api menggeleng. "Selama Api jalanin mobilnya, bang Hali kejar lah,"

"Hah?"

Tadi Api bilang apa? Oh, rasanya Halilintar perlu memeriksa telinganya ke THT setelah ini.

"Ish, bang Hali mah 'hah-hoh-hah-hoh' mulu, kayak orang budeg," Halilintar bersumpah ia menahan diri agar tidak melempar sepupunya ini ke Pluto. "Api bilang, bang Hali kejar mobilnya selama Api main," ulang bocah itu enteng.

Halilintar mengedutkan alis. "Lah kok kayak gitu? Enakan kamu dong," katanya tak terima. Halilintar bahkan sampai berkacak pinggang mirip emak-emak ngomelin anak perawannya.

"Ih, emang kayak gitu. Bang Upan aja nggak protes, seneng-seneng aja," balas Api, kembali menyinggung abang favoritnya itu. Halilintar menghela napas jengah. Antara percaya tidak percaya adik kembarnya itu membuat sistem permainan dengan cara super konyol ini pada Api. "Bang Hali gak asik," sungut Api, membuat Halilintar memelotot kaget.

"Eh? Bukan gitu, Api," ujar Halilintar panik ketika ekspresi sepupunya itu mulai terlihat sendu. "Yasudah... ayo main. Bang Hali yang kejar," putus Halilintar akhirnya. Seketika wajah mendung Api langsung berubah ceria.

"Yes! Oke, Api jalanin sekarang ya!" intruksi Api. Jari kecilnya menekan tombol maju, membuat mobil bergradasi biru itu melaju. Halilintar masih di tempat sembari pandangannya ke arah si mobil, memerhatikan benda mati itu melaju dengan berkelok-kelok sedikit. Sadar sang abang belum mengejar mobil seperti yang ia suruh, Api mendecak kesal. "Bang Hali kok diem? Tangkep bang!"

Halilintar menghela napas pasrah. Sesuai perkataan Api, ia mulai mengejar–berjalan ogah-ogahan tepatnya–mobil _remote control_ yang dijalankan sepupunya itu. Sejujurnya Halilintar sangat tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak tega menolak permintaan Api ini. Halilintar bersumpah akan mencincang Taufan jika benar adik kembarnya itu yang mengajarkan Api. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Yah... mobilnya masuk ke kolong," ujar Halilintar menatap sedih mobil-mobilan itu yang nyelonong ke bawah meja lolos dari pengejarannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya, Halilintar dalam hati bersorak senang. Karena berarti ia tidak perlu mengejarnya lagi macam orang kurang kerjaan.

"Ya nggak pa-pa dong. Kan Bang Hali bisa masuk ke kolong juga,"

Apa? Dia ngomong apa? Sumpah Halilintar nggak denger.

"Ayo bang! Kejar lagi, jangan diem aja! Bang Hali!"

Rasanya Halilintar ingin berteriak mendengar seruan itu. Oh ayolah, masa' ia harus ngerangkak ke kolong meja hanya untuk membuntuti sebuah mobil mainan? MEMBUNTUTI SEBUAH MOBIL MAINAN? Halilintar akan santai saja jika Api menjalankannya dengan kecepatan pelan. Tapi ini? Bocah itu malah dengan sengaja melajukannya cepat seolah meledek dirinya.

Jatuh sudah harga diri miliknya.

"Bang Haliiiiiii!" Api sudah menjerit kesal. Padahal seharusnya Halilintar yang meledak. Mengalah, sang abang akhirnya menuruti perintah itu dengan wajah masam.

Halilintar tersenyum sumringah kala mobil mainan itu berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya. Posisinya sekarang benar-benar memalukan. Kepalanya masuk ke dalam kolong, sedangkan sisa badannya berada di luar, tepatnya dengan pantat nungging. Halilintar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para _fans_-nya ketika melihat posisi dirinya yang sangat tidak _elite_ ini bersama harga dirinya yang jatuh oleh seorang bocah.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan reputasi. Ia harus fokus mendapatkan mobil itu dan permainan akan selesai.

"Kena kau!" Tangan Halilintar menangkap mobil itu, tepat Api ingin melajukannya lagi. Halilintar menyeringai, ia bersorak senang di kolong meja itu sementara Api mendecak kesal. "Yes! Akhirnya! Aku mendapatkannya! Wohoooooo~!" sorak Halilintar seperti mendapatkan _trophy_ moto GP. Api cengo di tempat, tidak menyangka abangnya yang super dingin itu akan sebahagia ini hanya karena berhasil menangkap mobil mainan.

Halilintar beringsut mundur, namun saat itulah kepalanya terjedak pinggir meja. Sambil meringis, ia keluar dari kolong meja dan melirik tajam Api yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Bang Hali menang, bodo amat!" kata Halilintar penuh kesombongan.

Api memutar matanya. "Iya-iya, Api tau kok," ucapnya menekan rasa kesal. Halilintar hanya tersenyum bangga sambil sesekali meringis karena kepalanya masih berdenyut akibat benturan tadi.

Api memandangi abangnya yang menurunkan mobil-mobilan itu di depan kakinya. "Terus mau main apa lagi?" tanya Halilintar, berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

Api berpikir sejenak. "Hm... main balap-balapan yuk!"

Halilintar mengernyit bingung. Ia menatap Api curiga, jangan-jangan nih anak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya lagi. "Balap-balapan... apa?" Mata Halilintar menatap intens sepupunya yang kini tersenyum senang.

Mendadak firasatnya tidak enak.

[][][]

"Nah, sampe deh!"

Halilintar menatap turunan di hadapannya. Tidak curam sih, tapi cukup mampu membuat kendaraan apa saja bisa melaju cepat. Ia melirik Api yang kini menaiki skuternya, sementara dirinya menenteng papan seluncur milik Taufan.

"_Start_-nya di sini?"

Api mengangguk semangat. "Yap. Siapa yang sampai duluan di depan rumah, dia yang menang,"

Halilintar menunjukkan ekspresi pasrah. 10 menit yang lalu, ia dengan terpaksa–lagi– menuruti kemauan Api yang aneh-aneh. Demi sepupunya senang, Halilintar rela mengobarkan dirinya. Terdengar lebay dan dramatis, namun Halilintar benar-benar sudah putus asa. Ia menatap lagi _skateboard_ milik Taufan di tangannya, sambil memikirkan cara-cara bermain papan seluncur ini yang pernah ia dapat dari adik kembarnya itu dulu.

Yah, meski tidak semahir Taufan, Halilintar cukup bisa memainkan benda kesayangan Taufan ini. Taufan pernah mengajarinya waktu mereka umur 10 tahun, itupun hanya selama dua bulan karena Halilintar merasa ini bukanlah bidangnya. Dan berkat itu, Halilintar sedikit tahu dasar-dasar bermain _skateboard_. Jadi, untuk balapan dengan Api, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, 'kan? Ia hanya perlu naik di atasnya dan membiarkan roda kecilnya melaju.

Tapi kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

"Oke, siap!" intruksi Api, bocah itu sudah bersedia di atas skuternya. Kaki kanan menginjak aspal, sementara kaki kirinya berada di injakan skuter dengan kedua tangan menggenggam setang erat.

Melihatnya, Halilintar ikut membuat posisi siap. Ia meletakkan _skateboard_ di aspal, kaki kirinya diletakkan di atas _skateboard_-nya sementara kaki yang lain berpijak pada aspal. Sembari menunggu Api menyerukan instruksi selanjutnya, Halilintar kembali mengingat-ingat ajaran Taufan dulu.

_"Kau hanya bisa_ reguler_, kaki kiri di atas_ _terus kaki kananmu di aspal. Dorong_ skatebaord-_nya_ _dengan kaki kananmu, setelah itu_ _naikkan kaki kananmu di belakang kaki kiri. Condongkan_ _badan, kalau_ _tidak kau akan terjatuh,"_

_"Jika_ _turunan, kau bisa_ _memposisikan_ _badanmu miring. Tapi setelah jalanan_ _kembali_ _datar, hadapkan_ _lagi_ _badanmu_ _ke_ _depan,"_

_"Kalau_ _berhenti_ _bagaimana?"_

_"Untuk_ _berhenti kau bisa..."_

"_GO_!"

Seruan Api membuat pikiran Halilintar pecah. Ia tersentak mendapati Api yang sudah meluncur duluan di sana sambil berteriak 'wohoooo'. Panik, Halilintar langsung menyentak kaki kanannya ke aspal sehingga _skateboard_ terdorong, meluncur di turunan yang sepi ini.

Ketika dirinya melaju cepat, Halilintar mendadak _blank_ tentang apa yang sudah ia ingat tadi. Mencoba mengingatnya lagi, Halilintar memposisikan dirinya miring. Berusaha rileks saat angin kencang menerpa dirinya sementara roda-roda _skateboard_ itu masih melaju cepat. Jalanan datar tinggal sedikit lagi, Halilintar menggigit bibirnya cemas kala ia melupakan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sedangkan di depan sana, Api tersenyum sumringah saat matanya melihat gerbang rumah sebagai garis _finish_. Kaki kanannya kembali menyentak aspal, membuat skuter yang ia kendarai semakin cepat. Api melirik ke belakang, ternyata abangnya masih jauh di belakang sana. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinyalah pemenang perlombaan ini.

Tanpa mengetahui abangnya sedang dalam kesulitan, Api memberhentikan skuternya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Halilintar. Tangan kanannya meninju udara sebagai pelampiasan kesenangannya.

"Yes! Aku menang! Yes!" serunya bahagia. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menunggu sang abang yang masih melaju dengan _skateboard_-nya.

Api tersenyum ketika Halilintar nyaris sampai. Namun senyumannya hilang dalam sekejap ketika menyadari Halilintar malah melewatinya bersama _skateboard_ yang tak terkendali lagi.

"Api, abang nggak bisa berhenti! AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Halilintar langsung menyadari Api. Api membelakakkan mata, ikut panik dengan apa yang Halilintar alami. Dengan cepat, ia mengejar sang abang menggunakan skuternya.

Sementara itu, Halilintar hampir menyerah menghadapi situasi ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang harus dilakukan ketika ingin memberhentikan _skateboard_. Kalau saja permintaannya bisa langsung dikabulkan dalam sekejap mata, Halilintar ingin siapapun membawakan adik brengseknya ke sini untuk membantunya berhenti. Ia bersumpah akan memperlakukan Taufan sebaik mungkin bila itu benar-benar terjadi. Miris memang, mengharapkan Taufan disaat sebelumnya-sebelumnya Halilintar sering mengatai adik kembarnya itu tidak berguna. Menyedihkan.

Kini Halilintar tinggal menunggu dirinya menabrak sesuatu, lalu jatuh dengan cara yang mungkin sangat mengenaskan. Tidak ada yang perlu diusahakan lagi, Halilintar hanya bisa berdoa semoga nyawanya tidak ikut melayang. Ia berdiri diam di atas _skateboard_ seperti orang gila, membiarkan tatapan-tatapan aneh menghujani dirinya sepanjang jalan. Lebih baik begini daripada ia berteriak panik, ke-_cool_-annya akan langsung jatuh sampai ke dasar kubangan dan tidak akan bisa terselamatkan.

Sekian detik berlalu. Sampai kemudian Halilintar melihat tiang listrik di depannya, dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa menghindar. Halilintar memejamkan matanya erat, menunggu sebuah hantaman yang mustahil terelakkan. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat, di belakang sana Api menganga lebar melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Dan tepat suara cempreng Api terdengar, pada saat itulah Halilintar berhasil menabrak tiang listrik.

DUBRAK!

"BANG HALI!"

Halilintar jatuh dengan posisi telungkup di tengah keramaian.

[][][]

Berkat insiden itu, Halilintar mendapatkan luka di lutut, telapak tangan, dan dagu. Oh, jangan lupakan memar di bagian lutut kirinya. Kini dirinya hanya bisa duduk bersandar di sofa, menatap langit-langit ruang tamu dengan ekspresi super betenya.

Di depannya, Api melipat bibir takut. Bang Taufan memang pernah menceritakan betenya Halilintar bisa membuat semua orang akan segan berhadapan dengannya. Api awalnya tidak percaya, namun sekarang ia benar-benar paham saat menyaksikannya sendiri.

Apalagi ia yang menyebabkan ini semua.

"Um... Bang Hali mau diobatin?" tanya Api hati-hati, berdoa agar dirinya tidak dicincang oleh Halilintar yang dalam mode 'berbahaya'. Tanggapan Halilintar hanya melirik dirinya sebentar, sebelum beralih menatap ke atas lagi. Api menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memikirkan luka abangnya itu jika segera tidak diobati, pasti akan infeksi. Begitulah kata bang Gempa. "Kalo nggak diobatin bisa bahaya, lho," kata Api berusaha agar abangnya itu mau disembuhkan.

Halilintar membuang napas, seketika Api merasakan tubuhnya langsung menegang. "Terserah Api aja..." gumam Halilintar lalu memejamkan matanya. Api mengerjap. Ternyata ketidak-_mood_-an Halilintar tidak semenyeramkan apa yang diucapkan Taufan.

Api berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat. Sekembalinya dari dapur, Api meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja, lalu beralih menaikkan celana panjang Halilintar sampai ke lutut. Api sedikit ngeri melihat luka baret yang mengeluarkan darah meski tidak terlalu banyak itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa perihnya, apalagi masih ada sisa-sisa tanah di sekitar lukanya.

Dengan bermodalkan pengetahuan cara mengobati luka yang diajarkan Bang Gempa, Api mengambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan air. Hati-hati, ia membersihkan kotoran yang ada di pinggir-pinggir luka sampai bersih.

"Api tahu cara ngobatin emangnya?" tanya Halilintar, menatap ragu sang sepupu yang sibuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Tahu, dong! Api 'kan pinter," ucap Api percaya diri.

Halilintar tertawa kecil. Walaupun masih sedikit ragu, ia tetap membiarkan tangan kecil Api menangani lukanya. Ia juga sekalian mengawasinya. Apabila Api melakukan kesalahan, Halilintar bisa membenarkannya.

Lima menit terlewati, sekarang luka di lutut Halilintar telah ditutup plester bergambar gajah dengan posisi sedikit mencong. Yah, tidak buruk-buruk amat. Api tersenyum lebar melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Halilintar mengacungkan jempolnya tanda memuji. Ternyata memang benar Api bisa melakukannya tanpa satu kesalahan–kecuali menempelkan plesternya agak miring.

"Sekarang telapak tangan abang,"

"Nggak usah. Nanti Bang Hali aja yang ngobatin," cegat Halilintar ketika Api ingin meraih tangannya.

Api mengangkat alis bingung, namun tak lama bocah itu mengangguk nurut.

"Api lapar, nggak?" tanya Halilintar kemudian, memandangi Api yang kini duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

"Lapar. Tapi nanti Api ambil sendiri aja, Bang Hali 'kan lagi sakit,"

"Ini mah kecil," ujar Halilintar enteng.

Mendengarnya, Api kembali menatapi luka di lutut Halilintar. Jika dipikir kembali, dirinyalah yang membuat Halilintar jatuh. Ia yang meyakinkan sang abang yang awalnya ragu balapan menggunakan _skateboard_. Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Karena keegoisannya, Halilintar jatuh karena menabrak tiang listrik. Api merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa tidak enak pada kakak sepupunya, Halilintar.

Karena tidak ada balasan lagi dari Api, Halilintar menoleh. Mengernyit mendapati kepala Api sudah menunduk dalam. "Api? Api kenapa?" tanya Halilintar khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan bocah itu juga terluka?

"Bang Hali... Api minta maaf..."

Halilintar terkejut mendengar suara Api yang bergetar menahan tangis. Bocah itu masih menunduk, seolah menghindari tatapannya.

"Bang Hali jatuh gara-gara Api... Api yang maksa Bang Hali naik _skateboard_... Api... Api minta maaf..." Wajah Api terangkat. Halilintar bisa melihat betapa menyesalnya wajah sepupunya itu. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, sepertinya Api menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di puncak kepala Api, menepuknya beberapa kali membuat Api terkejut dan ikut menatap kepalanya. "Bukan salah Api. Ini emang Bang Hali-nya aja yang blo'on nggak tau cara main _skateboard. _Api nggak usah ngerasa bersalah, oke?" hiburnya, namun belum cukup mempan mengembalikan senyum sepupunya ini.

"Tapi, 'kan... Api yang ngajak Bang Hali balapan–"

Halilintar langsung menarik Api ke dalam pelukan agar bocah itu berhenti bicara. Api terkejut, namun tak lama ia merasa nyaman dipeluk abangnya seperti ini sambil diusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kan Bang Hali udah bilang bukan salah Api. Bang Hali marah nih, kalo Api terus nyalahin diri sendiri. Mau?" ancam Halilintar lembut. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan gelengan kuat di dalam lingkaran tangannya. Bibir Halilintar menarik senyum tipis. Tidak menyangka Api semenggemaskan ini jika sedang merasa bersalah. "Nah, yaudah. Gitu dong, baru Api namanya,"

Api mengangguk kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukan abangnya, menatap Halilintar dengan senyum cerah di bibir. "Berarti nanti, kita main lagi ya, Bang?" ajaknya semangat 45.

Senyum Halilintar luntur. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, lalu mengangguk pelan meski di dalam hati ia sangatlah ragu.

Sementara Api, bocah itu sudah kembali riang dengan bersorak senang di atas sofa. Halilintar menatap adik sepupunya yang tengah meloncat-loncat girang macam orang mendapat hadiah mobil mercedes.

"Asal tidak yang aneh-aneh saja," gumam Halilintar pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N :**

**Percaya nggak kalo ide cerita ini udah aku pikiran dari lamaaaaaaaa banget /g**

**yosh, akhirnya bisa publish ff ini jugak. tadinya pengen nambahin Taufan sama Gempa, tapi nanti keramean. Yaudah deh, si abang Hali aja yang main sama Api~**

**semoga bisa menghibur ya, kebetulan aku emang lgi mood baik, jadi biar bisa menebar kebahagian di ffn ini hohoho /diusir**

**oke, aq pamit undur diri. Jangan lupa repiw!**

**et, masih ada di bawah nih. hehew**

**EXTRA**

Taufan meletakkan tas besarnya yang ia pakai untuk kegiatan kemping barusan. Menghela napas lelah, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kasur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh hampir remuknya ini. Tidak peduli seragam pramuka bersama atribut lengkap masih melekat di badan, Taufan langsung memejamkan mata. Ketenangan seketika menghampirinya dan perlahan membawanya ke dalam mimpi.

Kalau saja tidak ada kegaduhan ini...

BRAK!

"FAN!"

Kesadaran Taufan kembali tertarik sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ia mendecak kesal, menatap satu-satunya pengacau di ambang pintu yang entah apa maunya. Taufan menatap Halilintar lelah, seakan menyiratkan untuk membiarkannya tidur sebentar saja.

"Nanti saja perangnya, Hal. Aku tahu kau ingin bergelut denganku karena aku mengambil sempak kesayanganmu tanpa izin. Aku mau tidur dulu..."

Halilintar menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu."

Taufan mengangkat alisnya. Entah harus lega atau bingung Halilintar tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

"Kau yang mengajari Api main mobil-mobilan dengan cara dikejar?" tanya Halilintar _to the point_.

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Hah?"

Halilintar mendecak. "Kemarin aku bermain dengannya, dan dia menyuruhku mengejar mobil sedangkan dia yang mengendalikannya. Kau, 'kan, yang mengajarinya?!"

Taufan menunjukkan wajah pongo. Tunggu, ia tidak mengerti maksud Halilintar apa. Lagipula, permainan macam apa yang menggunakan sistem seperti itu? Hanya orang idiot yang melakukannya.

"Jawab, woi!"

"Aku tidak mengajarinya," balas Taufan masih mengernyit bingung. Halilintar tampak kaget di sana. Dari sini, Taufan sudah bisa menyimpulkan. Ia menarik senyum meledek, membuat kakak kembarnya itu tersentak. "Aku hanya mengajarinya untuk main mobil-mobilan dengan cara balapan. Kenapa memangnya? Kau disuruh mengejar mobilnya oleh Api?"

_Skakmat._

Halilintar mendadak mati gaya di tempat. Tak lama, terdengar suara tawa menyebalkan yang tentu saja berasal dari Taufan. Halilintar mendelik tajam. "Diam kau!"

"Hahahaha! Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini main sama Api. Bahkan Api lebih pintar darimu! Hahahaha!"

Kalau saja membunuh itu tidak dosa, sudah dipastikan Taufan tak akan selamat saat ini juga. Halilintar menggertakkan giginya geram, menatap penuh murka adik brengseknya ini.

"Btw, dagumu kenapa?" tanya Taufan penasaran setelah puas tertawa, menunjuk luka yang hampir mengering di dagu Halilintar.

Halilintar meraba dagunya, kemudian menggeleng tak mau memberi tahu.

Namun bukan Taufan namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. "Jangan bilang kau jatuh saat main dengan Api?"

Taufan sialan.


End file.
